


full (dog)house

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [37]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poor Melinda, dumpling verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Everywhere she goes, everywhere she looks...there's another dog.Daisy's going to have some explaining to do.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: a moment apart [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412854
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	full (dog)house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxiefae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiefae/gifts).



> written for the prompt staticquake and "hide me!" from @faenavi on tumblr! thanks for prompting me! :)

“I need you to hide me.” 

“What?” Lincoln asked as a Daisy-shaped blur streaked into the room. Down the hall, he could hear the sounds of excited yipping combined with the sounds of what sounded like a longshoreman aboard the Zephyr. “Daisy...”

“I couldn’t help it!” she exclaimed as the sound of footsteps and more muttering started towards them. “Dumpling looked so lonely, and I think he’s gotten depressed with everyone constantly rotating in and out of the base...” The steps got closer, alone with the yipping. “It seemed logical at the time!” 

“What seemed --” he wanted to ask, but was cut off by the door to their bunk sliding open, Daisy diving behind him with a squeaky ‘hide me!’ before finally revealing...oh,  _ no _ . 

In the doorframe stood none other than Melinda May, the stony expression on her features a comedic contrast to the wiggling, excitable mass of fur in her arms. Lincoln frowned, peering downwards to confirm Dumpling’s presence. Sure enough, their former 084 of a pug was snoozing away, which only meant... “Daisy, you  _ didn’t. _ ”

“You want to tell me why I tripped over a  _ corgi _ on my way to the cockpit?” May asked; as if recognizing its reference, the corgi perked up and waggled its butt with zeal. “Dumpling swallowed the 084. He’d better have swallowed some damn Gravatonium.” 

Daisy pouted. May raised an eyebrow in return. “Dumpling just looked so  _ lonely _ ,” Daisy explained, voice slipping into a plead. “I thought he could use a friend, that’s all.” True to word, upon sighting dumpling, the corgi began an earnest escape attempt. “Bobbi suggested the corgi...”

May sighed, looking from Daisy’s pouting brown eyes to the corgi and back before silently counting backwards from ten and groaning. “What’s his name?”

The pouty eyes turned gleeful. “Egg Roll!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to see something, I'm taking prompts from [this](https://justanalto.tumblr.com/post/622842304685834240/300-prompts) list!


End file.
